


Gash

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [17]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, First Aid, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Injury, Kissing, Nonbinary Doctor, Prompt Fill, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Ian Chesterton, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Ian gets injured and Barbara is there to help her.Sentence 45:  “How’d you get so good at first aid?”





	Gash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisprentiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisprentiss/gifts).



> Gifted to thisprentiss, because I love their trans Ian headcanon.

She has only set foot on this blasted planet for ten minutes, and Ian is already injured. She remembered too late that it’s really difficult to run in a skirt, and tripped over her own feet. Ian went sprawling to the rocky ground and grazed her elbows and cut her knee open.

“Ow!” she cries, letting out a string of swearwords.

As though an alarm went off in her head when Ian cried out, Barbara comes running over. The Doctor trails after her, looking more curious than concerned.

“What happened, Ian?” Barbara asks, kneeling down beside Ian and putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I tripped,” Ian says, grimacing. “Turns out running in a skirt is really quite difficult.”

“You just need more practise, Chesterfield,” the Doctor says. “Trust me, it becomes much easier after a few attempts.”

Not even questioning why the Doctor knows about wearing skirts, Ian turns back to Barbara. “Yes, so I tripped and cut my knee open.”

She gestures to her knee. Blood dribbles down her leg and drips onto the dusty ground.

“I’ll fetch the first aid kit,” the Doctor says, and they walk back to the TARDIS.

Giving Ian a kiss on the cheek, Barbara digs into her handbag and pulls out a handkerchief. Carefully, she presses the handkerchief over the gash on Ian’s knee, pushing down hard; Ian winces.

“Sorry,” Barbara says, kissing her again. “I just want to stop the bleeding. Pressure helps to slow the bleeding.”

Ian looks at her, impressed by her girlfriend’s first aid knowledge. “How’d you get so good at first aid?”

“Ian, I travel with the Doctor,” she says, smiling. “I thought it was sensible to learn some first aid.”

“Wise idea,” Ian says, kissing Barbara. “You’re so clever.”

Barbara blushes. “Shut up, you silly thing.”


End file.
